1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable bedding devices and more particularly pertains to an air mattress sleeping bag for insulating and comfortably supporting an individual relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable bedding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable bedding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable bedding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,733; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,533; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,884; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,092; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an air mattress sleeping bag for insulating and comfortably supporting an individual relative to a ground surface which includes a sleeping bag assembly for receiving and insulating an individual, and a pneumatic support assembly coupled to a bottom of the sleeping bag assembly for supporting the sleeping bag assembly and associated individual in a spaced relationship relative to rough or uneven terrain.
In these respects, the air mattress sleeping bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insulating and supporting an individual relative to a ground surface.